


Love Letters

by jichanxo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: ...technically but it's pretty obvious who the "culprit" is, Detective Jokrono!, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Mystery, Secret Admirer, as usual getting so caught up in solving the mystery that he forgets all about the heart, i did try to put in legitimate clues though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: When Jokrono first receives a anonymous love letter, he's embarrassed and skeptical. But with some help from Magus, he's determined to figure out who the mystery sender is...Knox's 1st: The culprit must be someone mentioned in the early part of the story.
Relationships: Flex/Herds, Jokmagus, Jokrono/MagusVerborum





	Love Letters

It all started on a Wednesday morning, with a hot pink envelope hastily shoved into Jokrono’s mailbox.

Strange, but alright.

He went through his other mail first, which was mostly the usual boring stuff. By the time he was done with all that, he was curious to check out the clearly unusual letter. Well, it was probably just some advertising or something…

When he picked it up and finally gave it a proper look, he realised immediately this letter was strange. Nothing on the outside. No name, no address, no postage stamp, no organisation name to promote something. With a raised eyebrow, Jokrono tore open the envelope, curious about the contents.

The paper was a light blush pink, far less obnoxious than the envelope. A slight crease across the paper was the only thing detracting from its rather elegant appearance. He opened the paper to read its contents.

“What the…?”

\---

“So, this is it?” Magus asked, holding the envelope and the letter in his hands. “A blank envelope and a letter that says, ‘Hey there hot stuff, your eyes are looking awfully dreamy today.’?”

“That’s it. That’s all of it.” Jokrono sighed.

“Huh. Weird. No address or postage stamp on the envelope, so it must have been hand delivered, too.”

“Exactly what I thought.” Jokrono confirmed. “Either this is someone who I’m close to, or this was meant for one of my neighbours.”

“Well, did you ask?”

“God, no. You think I’m going to tell the whole neighbourhood I got this embarrassing letter? I’m gonna pretend it doesn’t exist and hope it doesn’t happen again.” He huffed. “The letter doesn’t exactly give any hints who it’s for, anyway. No name, no description, not even what gender the recipient is. Can’t narrow it down at all.”

Magus took a second look at the letter. “Huh. You’re right. ‘Hot stuff’ is surprisingly vague. ‘Dreamy eyes’ doesn’t exactly help either. That could be anyone. That could be me. It’s probably for me.”

Jokrono gave him a look and took back the letter. “It’s definitely not for you, I’m sure of that.”

“Aw, hey, come on, that’s mean! Nobody ever sends me love letters. I’m jealous.”

“Is that what you think this is? Seems more like a practical joke, to be honest. Besides, we still can’t be sure it’s even meant for me.”

“But I mean…” Magus smiled deviously. “What if it was? Now that would be interesting.”

“You have an extremely questionable definition of interesting.”

“Could you imagine it? A secret admirer? I can only imagine there must be some babe at the other end of this, giggling to herself as she thinks about calling you ‘hot stuff’.”

“Listen, I’m just saying I’m not going to get my hopes up over some random letter that might have just mistakenly ended up in my mailbox. Go find your own secret admirer, if you’re that fixated on it.”

“That’s literally not how it works at all, but sure.”

\---

Jokrono completely forgot about the letter until the following Wednesday, when the presence of a partially crumpled hot pink envelope made itself apparent in his mailbox. He sighed. He should have known that pretending it didn’t happen wouldn’t make a difference. The envelope itself was the same as before, a bit bent but blank, devoid of any other hints, but the letter itself…

‘Hey there handsome,

The fact you’re such a workaholic makes me worry about you sometimes, but that serious side of you really is one of my favourites, Jokrono.

Signed, Your Secret Admirer’

Jokrono’s eyes widened at the use of his name, and he read the short message over and over, trying to glean as much information as he could from it. Damn, so it wasn’t a mistake at all. It was entirely intentional, just as he’d feared (and Magus had hoped). Someone was sending him love letters.

He put down the letter and ran his fingers through his hair, equal parts frustrated and embarrassed. Who the hell would send him love letters?

He searched around for the first one he received and placed them side by side on his desk. They liked serious? Oh, he would give them serious. Jokrono would never leave a mystery unsolved.

\---

Monday afternoon, Jokrono was expecting Magus to come visit, but certainly wasn’t expecting him to show up with his mail in his hands.

“Hey.” Magus held it out to him. “Saw some stuff in your mailbox, so I thought I’d bring it up.”

Jokrono took it and Magus entered, putting down his bag and taking a seat. Jokrono quickly flicked through the mail before putting it aside and…

“Again?”

A hot pink envelope.

“What?” Magus had no idea what he was talking about.

Jokrono walked over to him, envelope in hand.

“Here’s number three.”

“Three!? Since when did you get a second one?”

“Since last week.”

Magus was indignant. “And you didn’t tell me? I can’t believe you’re keeping me out of the loop of this love letter situation!”

“Maybe sometimes I don’t want to boost your ego too much by telling you that I was wrong. But yes, they’re love letters, and they’re meant for me. Anyway, I’m going to open this.”

“Please.”

Jokrono opened the pristine pink envelope and set it aside, opening the paper contained within.

The first few words made Jokrono’s eyes widen. “This is going to be a doozy.”

‘Hey there sexy,

I hope you know your smile never fails to make my day. That ridiculous laugh of yours too. It’s very cute, but it makes me want to kiss you so badly. I’d have to reveal who I was to be able to do that, so I suppose I can’t. Though, maybe you’d like to know who I am.

Signed, Your Secret Admirer’

“Well?” Magus asked, staring at Jokrono as if that would enlighten him to the contents of the letter.

“These letters are getting longer each time.”

“And…?” Magus lead him, “What else? What does it say?”

“It says…” Jokrono’s eyebrows furrowed. “Just read it yourself.”

He handed it to him, and Magus’ eyebrows raised higher the more he read.

“Woah.” Magus looked back up at Jokrono. “They’re really going for it, huh?”

Jokrono folded his arms. “Mmhm.”

“Aren’t you flattered? This is really, um. Wow. I feel like I shouldn’t be looking at this.”

“Of course I’m flattered,” Jokrono admitted, exasperated. “But it’s also just so damn frustrating!”

“What, that you don’t know who it’s from or that you can’t respond to them?”

“Both.” Jokrono took back the letter and set it aside. “But I intend to figure it out. Their second letter used my name, so it must be someone close to me who also knows my address…”

“And then what?”

“…What do you mean?”

“If you want to try and figure out this secret admirer, then sure, go right ahead. But what will you do when you find out who it is?” Magus paused for a moment, then continued. “Haven’t you at least thought about it? How you’re going to respond to their feelings?”

“Oh. Huh.”

Magus looked away. “I mean it’s none of my business whatever happens between the two of you, but…”

“No, no. You’re right. I’ll have to do some introspection, especially when I think I’ve figured out who it is.”

“Good, good. Actually…” Magus searched through his stuff for some pen and paper. “I told you to keep me in the loop half-seriously, but if you actually do want to talk, I’ll just leave my phone number here, yeah?”

“Sure, thanks.”

They left it at that.

\---

The next Tuesday, another hot pink envelope appeared. Used to this by now, Jokrono opened the slightly creased envelope, eager to see its contents.

‘Hey there honeybuns,

Hope you don’t mind all the letters, just wanted to send you my love. I’m afraid I don’t quite have the strength to tell you in person and sweep you off your feet, but hopefully the day will come soon. It probably will, with how hard I find it to keep myself away from you. Though perhaps you might catch me before then, who knows? If it’s you, I might not mind being caught red-handed, but be gentle, or my heart may not be able to take it.

Signed, Your Secret Admirer’

Jokrono sighed, unable to release his feelings of embarrassment any other way. This letter offered no new clues about his so-called admirer, leaving him with nothing to think about but how flustered he was. Goading him on to figure them out when he had so few clues… it was frustrating.

Stubbornly deciding not to give up and to give it another try, Jokrono took out the other letters, placing them in chronological order. He had already picked apart as much information as he could from the contents of the letters, and a momentary glance over them didn’t reveal anything interesting either.

“Wait…”

Jokrono’s eyes caught on something, and instead of focusing on the letters, he placed all the envelopes side by side. All of them were a little bit crumpled or creased from being shoved into his mailbox, except for the third one. For a moment, he couldn’t understand why this was the case or why this might be significant, until he realised that he wasn’t the one to take the third letter out of the mailbox.

“No way, that… that’s just not possible, it—”

Jokrono fumbled around for the note Magus wrote his phone number on. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but, now as he held the note beside the handwritten letters, the facts made themselves all too apparent.

“That third envelope was never in my mailbox, was it? So, he—”

\---

“So you slipped your love letter in with the rest of my mail and acted like you had no idea it was there all along.”

Magus stood stony-faced as Jokrono finished his explanation.

“…Well?” Jokrono prompted.

Magus sighed, shrugging his shoulders with an awkward smile on his face. “You got me.”

“So, I was right.”

“Yeah.”

The silence that followed was long and uncomfortable.

Jokrono forced himself to speak. “It was a bold move. If not for that, I don’t think I would have figured it out. Makes sense that you’re a good actor.”

“I only intended to deliver the letter early since I was around, but when I saw you had other mail, the temptation to see you read my letter was too strong. I knew it was kind of stupid, but I was already playing a risky game, anyway.”

“Right.”

Once again, neither of them spoke. Thinking through his reasoning was the anchor that stopped him from entirely freaking out, but now he had nothing else to say. He could feel his fastened pulse nagging at him, reminding him how nervous he was as Magus looked at him expectantly.

“…The ball’s in your court, you know? You figured me out. You already know how I feel.” Magus stared him down, determined, but nervous. “You had a lot to say about how you figured it out, but you haven’t said a word about the part of this that actually matters."

“Well, I…”

Jokrono had given it some serious thought before he called Magus over, but he couldn’t help hesitating, nerves getting to him.

“I’m not entirely sure of how I feel. Clearly, I’m caught a little off guard. But I think, I, well…” He took in a deep breath. “I think I want to give it a go. With you. If that’s what you want. We could go on a date or something and just kind of… feel it out?”

Magus smiled gently, but Jokrono could tell from the look in his eyes that he was ecstatic to hear those words. “Of course. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Great. Awesome. Alright.” Jokrono could feel himself blushing. He cleared his throat and tried to re-orient himself. “I do have to ask though…”

“What?”

“What the hell was up with those letters?”

“Oh, I dunno, just thought it would be kind of romantic.” Magus looked a little bit bashful. “And it made for some good stress relief.”

“‘Hey there sexy’ is your idea of romantic?”

“Ok fine, maybe not that part. But you are. Sexy, I mean.”

Jokrono put his arm around Magus’ waist. “I didn’t realise you thought so.”

Magus’ gaze nervously flickered between Jokrono’s arm and his face. “Well, I’m telling you now, aren’t I?”

“You sure did say a lot more in those letters though. I’m walking on eggshells here trying to be ‘gentle’. I’ll have to remember not to smile either, or you’ll just be overwhelmed with the urge to kiss me.”

“You are… actually the worst.”

“I didn’t tell you to write those letters. That was all you, Magus.”

“Alright, I think I’m going to have to shut you up now.”

Jokrono had already begun to laugh when Magus pressed his lips to his, silencing him in the best way possible. Unfortunately, he’d have to save the rest of the teasing for that date.

When the kiss ended, Jokrono found himself smiling.

“Normally I don’t like it when you interrupt me, but I think I could make an exception for that.”


End file.
